


A Drarry Valentines

by DrarryisBEA (Destielis4ever)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Idiots in Love, Its like really fluffy, Kissing, Late for breakfast, Less than 400 words, Love, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, One Shot, Room of Requirement, Secret Relationship, Short, Slash, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, ror, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielis4ever/pseuds/DrarryisBEA
Summary: Harry and Draco on valentines day morning.





	A Drarry Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> If enough people wanting more I may follow up with a longer sequel.
> 
> I do not own harry potter or any of the character, they belong to JK Rowling.

"Mmmmmhhhh" Harry moaned as he turned over in the arms wrapped around him. 'That feels nice' Harry mused as he snuggled into the chest of the person beside him. Harry buried his face into the person's neck, he took a deep breath and smiled when she smelt the familiar scent of vanilla, broomstick polish, and a rich but now stubble scent of Cologne. 

     "Morning love," Harry's boyfriend, Draco Malfoy sleepily muttered as he kissed the top of Harry's head. 

    "Morning dragon," Harry murmured back, giving Draco a soft kiss on his neck. He then lifted his head and met Draco's eyes. "I love you," he suddenly admitted, tracing patterns onto Draco's bare chest. 

      Draco smiled, "I love you, too," he proclaimed bringing Harry closer so Harry was practically lying on top of him. 

      "I love you more," Harry said, nibbling on Draco's ear. 

     "Impossible," Draco replied before he flipped them over so he was straddling Harry and started tickling him. 

    "No St-sto-op," Harry squealed out around his laughter. Draco only grinned before tickling Harry some more. 

     After a minute Draco finally released Harry from the tickle torture. Draco collapsed beside his boyfriend they both laid there, breathing heavily. Once they finally caught their breath Harry cast a quick spell and both of their eyes widened at the time, they're late for breakfast. 

     They both jumped out of bed and got dressed as fast as they could, grabbing the first set of robes they could get their hands on. When they were finally dressed and ready to go they headed towards the door. 

"Wait!" Harry quickly said before he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and gave him a short but passionate kiss. "Happy valentines day," Harry whispered breathlessly against Draco's lips before dropping his arms and heading out of the room of requirements with a smirk.


End file.
